A Robber in the Night
by Saber Knight
Summary: As the Kinoshita twins sleep, a robber sneaks into their house to pay them a visit and also to exact his revenge.


It was a night like any other for the Kinoshita twins as they laid in their beds, soundlessly asleep and unaware of the outside world. Outside of their peaceful and silent house was their yard surrounded by a fence with a single tree in the very middle of it. A new piece of scenery joined the landscape; a man clad in black climbing over the fence. His feet dropped down to the ground silently, scampering just as quietly up to the back door. He picked the lock, sneaking inside.

It wasn't a random house; he knew who lived here quite well after an evening encounter. He had tried flirting with a couple of girls, twins actually, but the elder one hit him right across the cheek with her fist after he was just playfully tugging on the younger's arm. It had hurt quite a bit, enough to make him lose a couple of his teeth.

So, to avenge his pearly white teeth, he decided to do what he did best, rob the two sisters of some of their valuables. Even though he was young, he was quite skilled when it came down to robbing. And if he should come across one of the sisters in their sleep, well, he could also get revenge another way. Even if it was just one of them, it would still affect them both plenty.

He raided the downstairs of its valuables, quickly and silently. After he was finished down there, he sneaked upstairs, going through a small closet, passing the bathroom, and coming to a closed door. He opened it as silently as he could, only a small click escaping, so small, it didn't even bother him.

Then there she was.

Not the eldest, but the youngest.

He grinned, walking up to her and bending down to look at her beautiful face. He would get his revenge here and now, teach that sister what it meant to mess with him. Her hair drew his attention, his hand going out to touch a few strands of it.

Just as it was about to come into contact with the hair, something went around his throat and mouth. As he grabbed at whatever it was, he began to get dragged out of the room by what he could only guess was a monster. As he tried to scream, the arms tightened around him, cutting off his air supply. His vision began to fade, his hands falling to his side as the monster consumed his consciousness.

* * *

"Good morning," Hideyoshi's voice woke Yuuko up, forcing her eyes open as she took in his smiling face. "come on and get up, sister, I made something special today."

_Today is Sunday, right? Yes it is, the first Sunday of the month._

Hideyoshi was cooking her favorite breakfast meal today.

Now motivated to get up, Yuuko climbed out of bed as Hideyoshi exited her room. She wondered briefly if she should change out of her pajamas but it wasn't like she had gotten any blood on her this time so she decided to stay in them. She stood up, turning off her alarm as she yawned.

She joined Hideyoshi at the breakfast table, her mouth beginning to water as she looked upon the food he had prepared. Muttering an exclaimed 'thank you', she readied herself to eat. The TV was on, which was quite unusual, and it was turned to the news instead of some Magical Girl anime, even more unusual unless she had been watching it.

Yuuko and Hideyoshi both turned to watch and listen to it when it began to talk about the 'Phantom Thief' having been found unconscious in the street their house was located on. It was unsure of how he had gotten there, but the police hardly cared as they half-carried and half-dragged him away.

"I'm glad he didn't come in here," Hideyoshi commented, taking a sip from his drink before he continued. "it would have been frightful." Yuuko didn't say anything as she turned her attention away from the TV and back to her food. "But I have you here, sister." Yuuko looked up at him this time, returning his happy smile with a smile of her own.

"I wouldn't let some petty thief hurt you, dearest brother."

Hideyoshi's smile only brightened, causing her to smile at his obliviousness. Her younger brother was just so cute and innocent that it warmed her heart. Before she could go back to eating, he began to speak once more. "Can I ask you something, sis?"

"What is it?"  
"Why is there a bag full of our stuff in the living room?"

How could she have forgotten to get rid of that bag and put everything back in it's rightful place!?

Yuuko looked down at her food as she brought another bite into her mouth. After swallowing, she answered him. "I was just... wanting to help clean a little."

His response was far too quick for her liking. "Sis, you wouldn't ever like to help out with the cleaning unless you got something out of it or if you were trying to make me do something." Hideyoshi took another bite, letting her the time to narrow her eyes at him before he continued. "How far did the thief get?"

"I carried him off before he could do anything." Yuuko told him with a sigh.  
"Thank you, sis." He told her before taking a sip from his tea.  
"Yeah, no problem."

That was the third time he had caught her.

She really needed to start being more thorough.


End file.
